When Light turns Dark
by ammay-chan
Summary: Harry wakes up in an Alternate Universe where he has been sorted into Slytherin. Just when he thinks he might lay low and find a way back he's selected to compete in the Triwizard Tournament... what's more it seems Malfoy is catching onto Harry's new attitude. Dark Harry/ DMHP later
1. how-dee-doo-dee

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS, I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS FANFICTION**

'Ello Witches and Wizards to my fiction. If you like it let me know, because this story 'When Light turns Dark' should off shoot the next 'When Dark turns Light'.

* * *

**How-Dee-Doo-Dee**

* * *

All the recent events are starting to put strain on Harry's conscience. The attack at the Quidditch Championship, the new Dark Arts teacher, and of course his godfather is coming out of hiding just to see him because of a dream that caused his scar to burn horribly... It isn't helping that the Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year either.

Just yesterday afternoon Durmstrang and Beauxbaton arrived to settle in. The Goblet of Fire was presented by Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch who announced the age restrictions at seventeen. Of course the students refused to listen to their justifications. Harry can remember the angry look on Mr. Crouch's face, _"We of the Ministry have reason to believe that there might be foul play from outside influences during this competition! Therefore we have invited the security of auror's and will not begin the name drawing until this Sunday evening..."_

This morning many students have already put their names into the cup including Victor Krum whom Ron won't shut his mouth up about. Even now,

"He knocked the opposing seeker right off their broom! The poor sod crashed right into his own chasers losing them the Quaffle-"

Harry rolls his eyes and focuses on tuning Ron out again so he doesn't have to hear 'Krum's Krafty Killings' made up by Ron, which got nothing but hell from the twins. His brothers pointed out that kraft is coloured paper played with by young children to make floating cranes. Ron had shouted that the German meaning for kraft is _strength._ It's a continuing argument between the three so far.

"Did you know Krum can do the Wronski Feint perfectly? He's a genius I say!"

"Keep up would you Ronald?!" Hermione's stride picks up as they exit the castle's front doors. "I want to get down to see Hagrid right away!"

Shoving both hands into his pockets Harry glances at the smoking shack. "Why the rush Hermione? Hagrid's going to be here all day watching over those skrewts..."

The redhead visibly shudders. "Those ghastly things."

"If you must know I want Hagrid to join the S.P.E.W campaigne."

Both boys slow down to trade looks. It's Ron who opens his mouth first, "Hermione, I don't think Hagrid's goin-"

Hermione whips around with a grimace on her face causing the two to pull back in a halt. Her eyes narrow on both of their laid-back demeanors. "I hope you know that right now there are dozens of house elves folding your beds into crisp lines and cleaning this mornings dishes with their hands! If neither one of you is going to join then just shove off!"

Shocked, the boys watch Hermione stomp away. Harry takes a step forward and Ron grabs his shoulder. "I wouldn't if I were you... we should just let her steam for a bit."

With a quick look at Hermione's stiff figure Harry nods. "I think you're right."

"Ho' there!"

Behind them Dean and Seamus wave.

"You lot fancy a drink? We heard there's a new grog at the Three Broomsticks!"

Ron grins at Harry.

* * *

The four boys enter the Three Broomsticks with excitement on their heels. Seamus shouts a sudden hello, alerting the bartender of their arrival. "Dean find us a spot yeah?"

"No problem." With a gleam Dean darts through a chattering group of witches and wizards like a hound off to find its prey.

"We should help him before all the good nooks are taken." Harry goes to follow Ron when a seething voice stops him in his tracks.

"Look who it is, Famous Potter decides to show up uninvited."

Pushing his glasses up higher on the ridge of his nose Harry sucks in a breath and tries to ignore the comment.

"His presence turns everything foul. Why, even my mead has gone sour!"

Snorts of laughter rise from behind him and before Harry could calm himself he whirls around to face his school nemesis. Shoulders tense he steps forward grinding out the boys' name with hatred, "Malfoy."

Perched in the center of a Slytherin horde Draco Malfoy raises his chin in defiance. Hair slicked back, nails trimmed and robes immaculate the Pureblood allows a grin to peel his lips from perfect teeth. "Oh ho! Such malevolence, who knew you could say my name as if you were a betrayed lover?"

Harry sputters trying to think of a witty comment. _Betrayed lover? What a crock!_ None of the less his face heats up in embarrassment.

The Malfoy's eyes dilate with the sudden new direction he could tease the other male. "Re-ally? One-hit-Potter has a _thing_ for me?"

"WHAT?! No one would want to be with a slimy git like you!" But the damage is done. The Slytherin table erupts in fake hurling noises yowling 'ponce' under their breaths. Harry can feel his blood boiling through his body and almost throws off the hand that lands on his shoulder.

"Sod off Malfoy!" Seamus pulls Harry back and they move to the far side of the pub ignoring the cat-calls trailing after them. "What a load of dribble."

Harry sits next to Ron at the back table trying to forget what just took place. A mug of what appears to be a bubbling gold drink is set in front of him and the scent of honey masks all his problems in a second. "What's this?"

"Sunny Sink." Dean beams. "Bartender says it contains the first spring rays of sunshine and invokes good feelings. Check out Ron..."

Looking over Dean's pointed finger he notices Ron is clearly affected by the drink. Eyelids half mast and a stupid smile on the boys' face, Ron is leaning hazardously back in his seat.

"Already drunk half of it!"

Laughing at the foolish redhead Harry takes a sip and visibly melts. "Who is the master that made this?!"

"That master would happen to be me."

Seamus and Dean let loose a merry welcoming to their savior. Harry blinks at the new waiter with twinkling blue eyes and engine red hair pulled in a ponytail. A contagious smile makes Harry return his own.

"How-dee-doo-dee? The names Mavrick, but you blokes can call me Mave." Hand shakes go around with introductions as Mavrick slips about on his feet pouring Ron more Sunny Sink and wiping the table without much notice.

"How did you get sunshine in a drink?"

"Trade secret." The older male winks at Harry and extends his hand.

Taking it with a shake he introduces himself, "Harry Potter."

"Oh yeah?" Mavrick's eyes alight and he snatches a chair to sit with his arms resting on the seat's back. "Thought it'd be different by now."

Seamus takes a drink seemingly ignorant of the conversation.

"Um..." Harry's smile fades. "What?"

"Your name. Thought it'd be changed... what from this summer and all."

"Ah." Looking at each of his friends Harry notices that they're practically self-induced in the strong happiness the drink put them under; Dean humming to himself and Ron, the worst, giggling at his fingers. His green eyes meet the waiters in confusion. "Why would it change?"

Mavrick stares right back and a tickling feeling crawls up Harry's spine. _Is he looking at me? Or through me?_ Looking over his shoulder Harry turns back as the waiter blinks startled.

"Oh... right... sorry." Mavrick gives a goofy grin. "I've misplaced my conversations."

"Wha..." _Is this guy nutters?_

From his billowing pants Mavrick pulls out a hide canvass and sips from a lid. "Keeea- I do that sometimes. Get things mixed up that is."

He was going to ask Mavrick another question when Seamus leans over to pat the waiter's back.

"Oi what's in that swig? Another one of yer concoctions?"

"Why yes it is! I call it- err, well blimey I've done and forgot."

The table bursts into fits of laughter. Harry forces himself not to snort through his nose as he chokes on a laugh. Someone nudges his ribs and he smiles at Mavrick. The engine redhead hands him the hide pouch to share a drink and Harry takes it.

"MAVRICK! You derelict, get back to work!" The bartender yells from the bar.

Dean, Seamus and Harry laugh it up as the waiter stumbles back to work.

In his hands Harry realizes he's still holding the wineskin, he opens the lid and takes a swallow. Cinnamon and sugarcane with a hint of apple spice slips down his throat. "That's good..."

Seamus tries grappling for the drink and Harry has to twist himself out of the seat to keep it. "Common Harry!"

"Hello no!" Taking another mouthful he shakes his head and swallows ducking under a reaching hand. Harry pushes forward with a laugh through a throng of people taking another pull of the sack. _It's too addicting!_

Out the door and onto the street Harry glances up at the darkening sky. His three friends tumble from the pub demanding a sip as well, but Harry gives them a mischievous grin. Wobbling about Harry plays tag with the chortling boys. They chase him all the way back to the castle without a single drop of Mavrick's secret wine.

* * *

The need to release his bladder causes Harry to wake from a dreamless sleep. Muscles aching he sleepily removes himself from the sheets he twisted himself in. _My heaaad. _With his head pounding and bladder full Harry slumps to the far side of the room searching for the bathroom. His extended hand meets a wall and he grunts in confusion. _Where the bloody hell is the bathroom?_ Lifting both eyes he peers through the gloomy room and glares at the bathrooms entrance on the opposite side...

Without much thought he slides across the wall and enters, the cold tile making him shiver. Emptying his insides Harry lets out a low groan before tucking himself away. At the sink he turns on the facet and splashes his face. The wine from the previous night left a bitter taste of apple in his mouth making him thirsty. Gulping down a bit of water he pats his face dry with a towel smelling of mint. _Ron's towel usually smells moldy._

A yawn contorts his face and he stretches his whole body before rubbing his eyes clear.

_What the? _Blinking away the grogginess, Harry narrows his eyes at the reflection trying to figure out what he was looking at... eyebrows thinner, face narrower, irises darker, hair longer. A cry rips from his mouth and he slaps palms against his face. "AHHH! What happened!?" _That drink turned me into a girl!?_

Frantically Harry pats his chest then glares down the silky pajama pants and sighes aloud in relief. False alarm, the family jewels still hang firmy attached between his legs. He exhales again and peers back into the mirror. _So... what? The drink made me look prettier?_

"What the bloody hell?!"

That familiar drawl raises Harry's hackles in a split second. Body whirling around, his feet trip each other and he falls back against the sink. Eyes widening he finally registers his surroundings; stone walls arching overhead with green banners hanging down, a green rug extending under three dark oak beds dripping with silver drapes, and all the while embroidered serpents staring back at him. _I'm in the Slytherin Dormitories!_

Hands gripping the corners of the sink Harry's breathing escalates as the sounds of rustling in one of the beds draws his attention. _Hide!_ His instincts scream. Sight darting left and right in the bathroom he sees no escape, but it's already too late. Those silver drapes rip themselves apart and a naked blonde glares out. Harry's insides plummet and his head tingles with the loss of oxygen as green meets grey. His breath hitches audibly as Draco Malfoy's orbs narrow.

"You?!"

* * *

**End.**

Whoo, cliffhanger! What's Harry gonna do know? :D


	2. my name is harry potter

******I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS, I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS FANFICTION**

So forgive me if there are spelling or grammar errors. My spelling key isn't working right now.

Here's your update WaterProofGlasses :)

* * *

**My name is Harry Potter!**

* * *

"You?!"

That word rung through Harry's mind to and fro. He had no idea how he appeared in the Slytherin Dormitories or why his appearance changed, but Harry would hazard a guess that whatever Mavrick had in that wineskin caused this all to happen. Harry tore through his silky black pajamas (which weren't his) to find his wand, but kept coming up with ziltch. _Where in Merlin's beard is it? _The bed creaks, Harry jerks his head up and tilts it right back down in embarrassment. _H-he's not wearing any clothes?! _The sudden thought died short as he realizes that the blond must be leaning over to pick up their own wand. Eyes clenched tight and hands waving in front of him Harry prayed the Slytherin wasn't going to start blasting without questions. "Wait! You don't understand!"

"There isn't much to understand."

_Whaa..._

"You start screaming early in the damned morning, on a Sunday no less and expect the rest of us to take it?"

Harry's raised his head letting his mouth fall open. _What?! _Stunned, Harry stares unbelievably at the grumbling blond who sits stretching like a persian cat on his throne of sheets. His eyes race about the room looking for some enchantment. _His priorities are mixed up! Shouldn't he be mad that I'm even here instead of the fact that I woke him up?!_

"Fucking shi-t..." Zabini slips out from behind his own curtains in green billowing pants with beaded cuffs around his ankles looking for all the world a mediterranean prince. "Who's shouting this early?"

Malfoy stifles a yawn and stands to wander towards his dresser in the corner. "It's Harold."

Rubbing his eyes Zabini moves closer to the bathroom to give Harry a smoldering glare, his voice piteous, "Wh-y?"

Unused to being so close to the Italian boy Harry stutters out, "S-sorry?"

Blinking rapidly the Italian stands straight at the bathroom opening as if someone brought him to attention. Beside him Malfoy appeared holding a pair of slacks limply in his hand. They look at Harry as if he grew a second head.

_Did I say something wrong?_ "Sorry?" He tried again.

Zabini's large dark eyes turn to the other male who's face turns into a slight frown. Grey eyes narrow in suspicion and Malfoy takes a step forward to reach out.

_Shit! He's going to hex me!_ A cool hand bumps against his forehead and Harry sucks in a breath of surprise, green orbs popping back open and settling wearily on the blond.

"Hm, he could have a fever..." Malfoy's face quirks into a scowl as he turns his hand to press against the hot skin of the raven-haired males' cheek.

Snorting Zabini crosses his arms. "Well he did drink that mystery concoction all by himself last night. Wouldn't share a drop of it with us."

Confused, Harry's brow crinkle and he pushes Malfoy's hand away. "Why would I share it with you two?" The fear is fading leaving only irritation. If they weren't going to hex him then he'd very much like to escape and go back to Gryffindor Tower. His comment though actually had a snap effect on the boys; Malfoy withdrew his lingering hand as if it had been bitten and Zabini loosed his arms to straighten his back in a defensive stance.

"There see..." The blond did a little flip of his hand presenting Harry's instant change of attitude to his friend. "He's back to normal."

"Harold, I know you're a Slytherin Prince and all but you could at least treat your peers with a bit of respect?" The Italian lingers on the last word his voice quiet, making sure not to invoke anger in the shorter male.

"Uh..." A tingling sensation rose up from Harry's toes and travel all the way to the top of his head. In it's wake he feels extremely light and numb. When the raven-haired boy speaks next it is slow and filled with a sort of emptiness that made him wonder how he could think at all with a blank mind, "My name is Harry... I'm not a Slytherin at all."

Cautiously the two trade a glance. The blond elegantly lifting an eyebrow, "Harold... is this one of your sick tests?"

Harry opens his mouth but Malfoy continues on in a short scold.

"Because you know I abhor them." Splotches of red fill those high cheekbones and his jaw clenches.

"Draco." Zabini's hiss is a warning as his dark eyes jerk to Harry's form waiting for aggressiveness. "Sto-"

The blond pulls himself up, naked and all to glare down at Harry using as much dignified strength he can summon in the early hours. "Haven't I done enough?" The whisper bites into the cool air of the dungeon. "Haven't I proved my loyalty to you in these little games?"

The moment is still. Harry doesn't know what to think or how to respond to this strange situation. His mouth opens again, tongue dry he closes his jaw and swallows. Lids shut and he takes a moment to gather himself before looking back up at the pair before him. Realization dawns on Harry. _They're afraid of me._ It's clear now. From their posture to the quiet delicacy they're treating Harry with. But why?_ They care about what I think..._ His school nemesis and evil partner is standing in front of him acting like chastised children waiting for their 'mother figure' to start yelling at them. _Why would they think that? Why are they calling me Harold? They think I'm in Slytherin?_ Looking at only the facts Harry tries to quickly deduce everything. The information is short. Lifting his hand to adjust his glasses Harry's hand hovers in mid air for a moment, his pupils dilating. "W-where are my glasses?"

Ponderous looks are shared.

"Harold, you don't wear glasses."

Gaping like a fish Harry glares at Malfoy. "Of course I do... I've always worn glasses. In fact, my name is Harry! I'm a Gryffindor and I don't know how I ended up here in your Dormitories! So step aside and let me go!"

A little quake visibly twitches between Zabini's collarbone and the male turns to leave or hide his face, but that twitch erupts into a startling laugh that pierces the room and carries on rolling in waves. "Glasses! I don't think... I've ever seen you... in glasses, since our first year! Ha!"

Standing beside the bent figure of the Italian, Malfoy actually looks hurt and furious. "Harry? You have never once told me to call you that!"

Suddenly angry Harry snarls, "Well you should call me Potter! I haven't even said you can call me Harry or... Harold!"

Malfoy's takes a step back. "Potter?"

Frowning Zabini looks up from his bent knees. "Draco... I think we should take him to the Infirmary."

"Right this joke has gone on far enough."

"Look just let me go my own way and we can forget about this little meeting. I have to catch up with my friends to tell them I'm fine."

An awkward silence follows Harry's mocking words and the blond turns to walk across the room towards a dresser. There's another quiet pause before Malfoy starts slamming his dresser drawers. "WHY?! Why do you do this to me?!" The stiff shoulders ride high and the aristocrat pulls a drawer out and throws it to the ground. "Haven't I done everything you've ever asked?!" Another drawer follows and Malfoy is completely consumed in a raging fit. His almost screaming with every punch and kick at the abused furniture. "Was me swearing my life not enough?!" With one more burst of energy he tips the dresser over to crash to the ground. He whirls around breathing heavily. "Am I not considered your friend?!"

Silence reigns.

Harry, standing just outside of the bathroom stares agape at the destruction. He glances at Zabini who isn't looking at Malfoy but at him. Those dark eyes assessing Harry's movements and almost pleading, no they _are_ pleading as if looking to him for guidance. _I don't know what's going on... but maybe I can get someone else's opinion._ "Lets, go to the Infirmary."

* * *

Madame Pomfrey checks side to side then from head to toe. "He looks fine to me Mr. Zabini."

Standing at the Infirmary's entrance the Italian takes the woman by the arm and leads her a bit away. "He woke yelling this morning. That itself was the first tip-"

With a sigh Harry pulls on the green tie around his throat. It must be his imagination but the Slytherin clothing restricts most of his movements as if strangling him. He swipes hair from his shoulder and the pony-tail falls to rest along his upper spine. That's also something new to get used to.

"Then he went into saying that his name his Harry Potter and that he's a Gryffindor..."

"Hmm." The woman blinks at Harry who blinks right back. A clatter in the back draws her attention and Madame Pomfrey glances over her shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy don't take more than you're prescribed!"

At the far end the blond glares at her behind a raised bottle and sets it down. Harry's eyes meet with the other boys' and unnamed thoughts slide through those grey orbs. _Is he shaking?_ Malfoy breaks the contact and snatches another potion to suck down.

"Let me go get his file real quick and see if there's something I haven't noticed. He could be suffering from some form of mild amnesia or delusions. Maybe he's had a concussion in the recent past during one of the Staff Battles."

Glaring at the nurses' retreating back he calls her name, but she scurries away. _So even she thinks there's something wrong with me. What in Merlin's beard is going on?_

Malfoy smooths the front of his robes with both palms, and rakes a set of nails through fine strands that dangle down to the point of his chin. Moving closer he and Zabini meet in the center to speak in hushed whispers. They make their way slowly towards Harry before falling quiet and assessing their peer. Harry wants to roll his eyes at them. _If this whole thing is some sort of joke..._

The Infirmary doors burst open and Harry whirls around. A group of Gryffindor students rush in including a familiar redhead right in the middle of the bunch. With a smile he opens his mouth to call out to Ron but the herd takes one look at Harry and splits right down the middle so the two houses don't even touch skin to skin. Confused the raven-haired teen watches as Ron is being carried around him to one of the beds and put down. Madame Pomfrey pops her head in hearing the rushing of footsteps and voices calling for her, she takes one look at the bed and hurries in dropping Harry's packet on one of the beds to turn medic skills on the redhead who's feet are clearly growing twice their size.

"What happened?!"

"It's my fault Ma'am..." Blushing around watery eyes Neville looks away and rushes on, "I-i'm horrid at pip... po... potions ssso Ron and nhh Dean-"

"We were trying to help Neville out with the next assignment in our Common Room by mixing a batch of Fast Grow Broth. We had everything laid out on one of the study tables and were going to test it on Neville's toad when-"

"The blasted thing hopped outta me hands 'n knocked o'er the cauldron on Ron's feet!" Seamus's grin flashes at Dean who looks much more subdued in the situation.

"Alright boys, wait here while I go put something together. The first thing we need to do is stop them from growing any more!" She bustles out again completly ignoring the Slytherins.

Harry lets out a laugh and steps up to peer at Ron's larger-than-life feet with a smile. "That's some fancy foot work Ron." The snickers behind Harry causes him to turn frowning at the two Slytherins who have sidled up on either side. He wants to snap at them for being rude. That his comment wasn't supposed to be anything mean in nature, but they both reach out and pull him back. With a slight snarl he breaks his shoulders from their hold and looks to his friends to engage in conversation. Every emotion falls from his face as he's staring at a wall of Gryffindor's huddling in front of Ron's bed glaring them down, glaring _him _down. "Uhhh."

"Bugger off Princeling." Seasum growls.

Eye widening Harry stares in surprise. Again the two Slytherins take hold of his shoulders pulling him back another step and this time Harry barley registers it.

"I... Ron?"

A pitiful groan is heard on the bed. "Oh nooooo, just my luck. Keep that bastard away from me."

"Don't worry Ron." Dean nods his head, "They're not going to get anywhere near you."

Eyebrows crinkling Harry tries to move around the side to see the redhead but Seamus and Dean follow. "Ron!"

"Back off! Stop pretending to be all chummy with our mate your slimy git."

Flabbergasted Harry almost chokes, "E-excuss me?"

"Don't put up that innocent bullshit, you may have the other students under your thumb but we know you're game Princeling. You're just as venomous as the others... maybe even more so."

Harry can't believe this is happening. He turns to look at each of them in the eye and feels his stomach twist painfully seeing hatred gleaming in Neville's. Neville! Merlin's balls!

Madame Pomfrey pushes right past Harry to administer aid to a student in need.

The raven-haired student puts space between the bed of Gryffindor's and himself. Hands clenching and unclenching, not sure what to do with himself. He flinches as long fingers capture a runaway tear off the side of his cheek. Malfoy gives him a meaningful look and Harry thinks he's going to be sick. He turns his shoulder at the blond and looks down seeing his portfolio laying on the bed next to him. Reaching out he flips it open to peer inside. A gasp slips past his lips and his knees feel like jelly.

There in neat print is his birthdate, age and picture in Slytherin colors with his name in bold letters at the top: Harold James Black.

* * *

**End.**

Poor Harry doesn't know what the hell is going on lol.


End file.
